vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Episode)
Rose is the eighth episode of the Second Season and the thirtieth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|Rose AN ANCIENT PRESENCE IN MYSTIC FALLS — and Damon come to ’s assistance and, in the process, learn surprising new information about people, vampires and events in the distant past, things that aren't what they wanted to hear. helps after she casts a difficult and exhausting spell and Caroline does what she can to make things easier for . Finally, Stefan and Damon reach a new understanding. Plot will come for Elena. When Elena is getting ready for bed, Damon appears holding her necklace. He confesses his love for Elena but says his brother deserves her, so he compels her to forget it and in a second, he leaves, leaving the necklace on her neck. Elena is left uncertain how she got it back. Elijah, meanwhile is shown to still be alive, unharmed from the staking.}} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Guest Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Trent Ford as Trevor Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson **This is the first episode to feature Elijah as an antagonist. *It is not explained how Rose and Trevor tracked down Elena, leaving it up to the imagination of the viewer. *This is the second episode to be named after a character, the first being Isobel. *This episode marks the first mention of Klaus, an important character from the books. *This episode marks the first mention of The Originals (The Old Ones, the pureblood vampires in the books). *Jeremy didn't seem surprised when they asked for his blood to find Elena, which suggests that Elena told him off-screen about her relation with his uncle John Gilbert, making them cousins. *Elena would not remember her compulsion until the first episode of Season Four. *This is the first episode of the second chapter, The Werewolf Chapter. Deaths: *Trevor - killed by Elijah Mikaelson Production Notes *This episode had 3.56 million viewers in USA making it the most watched episode of Season Two. *Katherine, Jenna, Alaric and Matt do not appear in this episode, but Alaric is strongly mentioned twice. Katherine is mentioned almost exclusively by her birth name "Katerina Petrova" throughout the episode. *This episode marks the first appearances of Trevor, Rose and Elijah on the show. *This episode is the first time Elena was ever compelled, first by Elijah and second by Damon. *Elijah meets Elena, Stefan and Damon in this episode. Cultural References *"The Elephant in the Room" is an idiomatic expression that refers to an obvious truth or problem nobody wants to address. It is used when the subject is emotionally charged. It might have its origin in Mark Twain's 1882 story "The Stolen White Elephant". Coincidentally, one of the characters in this story is a detective called Alaric. Quotes :Damon: "I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you...but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this...but you do." ---- :Stefan: "I'm sorry." :Damon: "About what?" :Stefan: "About being the guy that made you turn 145 years ago... what I did was selfish. I didn't wanna be alone. Guess I just needed my brother." ---- :Stefan (on saving Elena): "I can't think of a better reason to die." ---- :Elijah: "Rose-Marie, is there somewhere we can talk?" ---- :Damon: "Elena know you've been drinking blood?" :Stefan: "I've been drinking hers." :Damon: "How romantic." ---- :Jeremy: "When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were unconscious." ---- :Stefan: "Thank you for helping me" :Damon: "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch." :Stefan: "Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me, anyway." :Damon: "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." :Stefan: "Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." :Damon: "There's nothing to talk about." :Stefan: "That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he loves or is it because......because you love her too? I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." :Damon: "Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." '' :'Stefan: '"Nope. See, that's the beauty of it. You can't."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The_Vampire_Diaries_Extended_Promo_2x08_-_Rose_(Song_Otto's_Daughter_-_Mars)|Promo Pictures Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg Rose16.jpg Rose17.jpg damon compelling.jpg|Damon compelling Elena with a tear in his eye, to forget that he loves her. damon elena kiss.jpg|Damon kissing Elena on her forehead. Damon and elena.jpg|Damon confessing his love for Elena. Rose episode.gif|click 4 animation caroline hugs tyler.gif ewww gross.gif|click 4 animation vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png|Bonnie sending Elena a message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png|Elena receives Bonnie's message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png|Bonnie's message Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289345-400-450.jpg rosie4.png rosie1.png rose1.png rose8.png rose22.png See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2